(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a traverse system for transporting a moving cart stably using a cylinder in a cost-effective way.
(b) Related Art
Generally, about 20,000 to 30,000 parts/components are assembled and welded to manufacture a vehicle.
In a vehicle manufacturing line, vehicle body frames or vehicle parts/components are transported by a moving cart, and the moving cart is disposed at storage in the initial process and then moved to working lines by a traverse system.
Typically, the traverse system is provided with a driving unit including a gear box, a driving motor and a roller for transporting the moving cart to working lines.
However, conventional traverse systems require a plurality of driving units, which increases manufacturing costs.
In addition, since they require rollers, rapid movement is not possible and transporting efficiency is reduced.
Also, they require additional guide units for stable transporting, so that total size of the traverse system is increased, and lots of elements are used, so that maintenance time and cost are increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.